¡Concéntrate en la película!
by Luu1225
Summary: ¿Y si mejor hacemos algo más divertido que ver una película? Koujaku x Noiz Pequeño One-Shot.


**¡Concéntrate en la película!**

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**¿Quién hoy en día presta atención a una película cuando tienes a la persona que te cae "mal" a lado y quieres… molestarla un rato? **

**Un pequeño One-Shot de Koujaku x Noiz. **

**¡Espero y les guste!**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

><p>-¡Tallo de frijoles!-<p>

-Viejo molesto…-

-¡Mocoso inmaduro!-

-Estilista de cuarta…-

Fue un insulto tras otro, dichos por Koujaku y Noiz que vaya sorpresa estaban peleando de nuevo y para peor en casa de Aoba que solo les ignoraba para seguir su conversación con Clear pero el escándalo de estos dos era más grande que ni sus propios pensamientos podía escuchar.

Pensaron que no llegarían a más que eso, pero cuando empezaron a perseguirse el uno al otro en la habitación, obviamente tirando varias cosas que para peor, ¡eran de valor! Fue como en su primer encuentro, cuando empezaron a pelear salvo que esta vez fue más salvaje la pelea ya que Noiz tomo el cenicero que había en la mesa y se lo lanzo.

-K-Koujaku-san, Noiz-san… cálmense.- intentaba calmarlos Clear pero lo ignoraron por completo.

Y Koujaku, el no se quedaría atrás tomo lo más cercano que fue un libro de pasta dura y lo lanzo importándole poco si le abría la cabeza.

Y luego, ¡CRASH! Estos dos habían roto una ventana.

Bien, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso se escucharon pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación pasos que les helaron la sangre a los tres sabiendo muy bien quién era.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y se dejo ver una furiosa abuela Tae con una amenazante vena en la frente como si estuviera a punto de de reventar.

-¡ESTOY HARTA BAJEN EN SEGUIDA!- grito Tae con fuerza, aturdiendo a los cuatro.

La habían hecho enojar (nuevamente), aunque conociéndola no sabían si su enojo era ya parte de ella desde siempre… La obedecieron y bajaron, estos seguían peleándose dándose codazos el uno al otro. Se quedaron en silencio cuando llegaron a la sala sin saber que sería lo que Tae les haría lo más seguro un golpe en la cabeza.

Tae se adentro a la sala donde estaban, bufándose y dejando lo que parecía un DVD en la mesita que había ahí.

-Ustedes dos, se van a sentar en el sillón de ahí,- lo señalo inmediatamente Koujaku y Noiz se sentaron ya que no querían verla enojar más. -Verán esa película, y si escucho un mínimo sonido que no sea el de la televisión; los mataré...- eso les helo la sangre, se escucho realmente seria que verdaderamente les asusto. Vieron a la mayor salir de la habitación.

Aoba y Clear duraron mucho en que si era buena idea dejarlos sentarse juntos, sin embargo Aoba ya conocía a su abuela y conocía sus trucos para que las personas dejaran a un lado sus diferencias.

Sin embargo… esos dos eran un caso difícil.

-Bueno, hay que ver la película.- dijo el de cabellos azul tomando el DVD que su abuela les había dejado leyendo el titulo "Silent Hill" sonaba interesante.

-¡Siii, una película!- exclamo Clear tomando asiento en el suelo, ya que el sillón estaba ocupado por los dos peleoneros era mejor sentarse en el suelo.

El rubio no dijo nada, y Koujaku sol chasqueo la lengua estar en el mismo asiento con el molesto tallo de frijoles, pero recordó la amenaza de la mayor y mejor se quedo callado.

Aoba coloco la película y se sentó a un lado de donde estaba Clear lejos de Koujaku y Noiz que no se veían para nada felices pero era su castigo por estarse peleando a sabiendas de que el temperamento de la mujer era terrible.

Ahora lo único que se escuchaba era la televisión, Aoba y Clear con su total atención en la película. Exactamente pasaron quince minutos, el filme no era muy resaltante, Koujaku se quedo con la vista pegada en la pantalla; cuando recordó a quien tenía a lado y las muchas maneras en que quería golpearlo por los insultos de antes pero se calmo, recordó lo que Tae les había dicho y prefirió empezar nada.

Siguieron viendo la película cuando por quien sabe instinto o algo por el estilo se voleo a ver al rubio que mantenía la vista en la pantalla sin embargo al notar como Koujaku lo veía, embozo una sonrisa burlona así como le sacaba la lengua mostrando el brillante piercing que tenía.

Koujaku parpadeo con confusión, que rápidamente se volvió coraje al ver esa estúpida forma infantil de sacarle la lengua. Quería levantarse y darle un puñetazo en la cara, e iba hacerlo pero en ese instante sintió unos suaves dedos acariciar su mano. Espera… ¿Noiz estaba tocando su mano? Se exalto ante ello.

Por instinto iba a separar su mano, fue ahí cuando otra acción del rubio le dejo estupefacto pero más que eso se quedo petrificado.

Ahora, ¡Noiz lo estaba besando! ¿Era de verdad? ¿De verdad estaba pasando eso? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PLANEANDO NOIZ AL HACER ESO?! Se pregunto así mismo, separándose luego de solo tres segundos sin saberlo su rostro se torno de color rojo, mientras que el alemán embozaba una sonrisa estúpida que le cabreo en tantos niveles a Koujaku.

El estilista lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, listo para golpearlo pero recordó que si había un mísero sonido Tae entraría y adiós mundo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, y solo suspiro dejando que toda la ira que en ese momento sentía abandonara su cuerpo. Noiz al verlo sonrió victorioso.

Quería ver hasta donde Koujaku podía aguantar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se libero del agarre de este con el cuello de su camisa para besarlo nuevamente salvo que esta vez fue un beso más profundo, introduciendo su lengua sin previo aviso, los ojos del mayor se abrieron como platos ante las acciones repentinas.

Pero, no intento nada para detenerlo muy bien, al demonio si Noiz quería jugar sucio entonces el también podía hacerlo.

La lengua de Noiz ya estaba dentro de su boca, así que no veía que lo que tenía en mente fuera mala idea, además fue el alemán el que empezó.

Al sentirla lo bastante dentro posible, la agarro entre sus dientes dándole una suave mordida esperando que con esto tuviera suficiente pero fue todo lo contrario, sintió el cuerpo de Noiz temblar ante ello, además la mirada del rubio se había vuelto extraña sus ojos pedían más… parece que había encontrado el punto débil del rubio.

Pensó que eso había sido todo, pero la lengua de Noiz seguía chocando contra la de Koujaku, el piercing chocaba con los dientes del japonés además de eso el chapoteo que se provocaba cuando sus lenguas luchaban entre si, además de eso Koujaku tomaba con los dientes el piercing de la lengua de Noiz tirando de el varias veces sintiéndolo estremecerse cada vez que lo hacía, divertido… era divertido.

Por poco y se les olvidaba que habían más personas en la habitación, cuando vieron a Clear voltearse se separaron inmediatamente, con la respiración un tanto jadeante.

-¿Les gusta la película, Koujaku-san Noiz-san?- pregunto Clear con una sonrisa alegre.

-Eh, si es realmente genial.- respondió Koujaku con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo lo cual el peli blanco no noto, de verdad que agradecía que este fuera distraído.

Clear volvió a poner su atención completa en la película, Koujaku y Noiz se quedaron sin hacer nada por unos segundos por si alguno de los dos decía voltearse de nuevo… bien, después de diez segundos…

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más profundo Koujaku tomo a Noiz por el rostro empezando a profundizar cada vez más casi lo acostó en el sofá para hacer su sesión de besos más excitante, pero solo siguieron así Koujaku sosteniendo el rostro de Noiz y el rubio en tontos intentos por tomar la iniciativa… pero ¿iniciativa de qué? Solo era algo tonto que empezaron hacer de la nada, solo eso…

-¿Te gusta la película, Noiz, Koujaku?- pregunto Aoba pero sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Ambos se miraron fijamente preguntándose con la mirada quien debía contestar primero, no querían romper el beso bastante les había costado llegar a ese momento tan emocionante… En fin, Noiz se separo primero dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

-Es buena.- dijo con simpleza, iba a volver a besar al japonés pero no conto con que Aoba seguiría hablando.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el de cabellos azules.

Noiz se mordió el labio, iba a contestar pero no conto con lo que Koujaku iba hacer. El estilista empezó a recorrer sus labios por la oreja de Noiz dando una leve mordida al lóbulo que hizo estremecerlo.

-S-Si… es muy buena.- musito, intentando sonar normal pero aquella sensación lo había estremecido tan de sorpresa.

Bien no hubo más preguntas de Aoba, así que no vio problema en besarlo de nuevo pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la película había terminado. Se separaron a toda prisa.

Aoba y Clear estirándose después de estar más de hora y medios sentados.

-Bien, fue realmente buena.- comento Aoba.

-¡Esos monstruos eran realmente aterradores!- agregaba Clear con emoción.

Koujaku y Noiz se quedaron en silencio, simplemente escuchándolos comentar sobre la película dios… no sabía cómo sentirse al ver que esos dos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estuvieron haciendo todo el transcurso del filme.

-Bien, vamos a cenar la abuela debe estar más tranquila ahora.- dijo Aoba caminando hacia donde estaba la cocina.

Llegaron a la cocina, Noiz con una expresión tranquila como siempre pero Koujaku no tanto, aun tenía un color rosado en sus mejillas.

La mayor les vio, y solo suspiro alegrándose en las profundidades de su ser al ver que ya estaban tranquilos. Bueno, entonces cada que se pelearan debía ponerlos a ver una película y así todo estaría tranquilo como ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>-Luu-Habla-<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Espero y les haya gustado, fue hecho después de ir al cine con unos amigos y aguantar sus put** besuqueos D8 cnsdhbfnvjsfhnvsd en fin, no los jodo con mi vida personal solo les agradezco que hayan leído y no olvides dejar un review, ¡me hacen muy feliz!**


End file.
